A Symbol of Eternity
by SauleAmary
Summary: SessKag // Everything happens so fast. Sometimes we never take the time to appreciate the simple things we have. We just ignore it and move on. But sometimes moving on and never appreciating can lead us to a more difficult path in life. R&R.


**November 16, 2007**

**A Symbol of Eternity**

Kagome Taisho, single mother who works two jobs, drove down a main cliff road with her 3-month-year old son, Kyo. Her ex-husband, Sesshoumaru, had invited her to his Annual Christmas Eve party. Her family and friends were also invited, so that they could finally see their daughter, sister, and cherished friend.

Kagome sighed as she pondered on her decision. _Why did I agree to go?_, she thought to herself. _Oh wait. That's right. Because I still love him and I want to see everyone again. How am I supposed to tell Sess that he has a son? He's gonna start pissing in his pants._

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat_

It's been a hard year for Kagome. Working at a daycare during the morning and practically running a café during the rest of the day and night finally took its toll on her. Her co-workers had been nagging her to take a vacation and that's what she did. She finally got to spend time with her beloved son.

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It been a long hard year_

Kyo had his father's looks, which are for sure. The pristine silver hair and golden eyes would have made passers-by think that Kyo was Sesshoumaru's baby brother. But personality-wise, Kyo was nothing like his father. Instead, he had Kagome's stubborn and kind nature. He would never pay attention or follow anyone's orders, but if the person's distressed, he'd know just the right thing to do: start laughing.

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way to fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air_

Kagome was deeply lost in her own world that she failed to notice she had swerved on the other lane. Kagome finally snapped back in reality when she felt her car collide into a truck. Kagome let out a scream when the truck crushed the front of her car, which, in return, pinned her legs. Kagome quickly looked at her rear-view mirror and found Kyo staring at her. Tears sprung in her eyes as she stared into his.

"I am so sorry, my son. Aishiteru." Kagome said loud enough before the car tumbled off the cliff, its barrier not strong enough to stop their decent.

Darkness consumed both passengers as they fell into an eternal sleep.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru mingled and conversed with his guests. The children were sitting on the floor, glued to the plasma TV watching _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer & the Island of Misfit Toys_, while their parents were conversing with each other.

Sango and Kikyo were discussing a few baby issues because Kikyo was going to give birth soon, while Miroku and Inuyasha discussed a few matters on business. Kouga was watching the movie and kids with his wife, Ayame.

Sesshoumaru politely excused himself from the conversation as he walked over to the Higurashis.

"Ah, good evening Sesshoumaru." Hitomi (aka. Kagome's mom) said kindly, handing a large bag full of gifts.

"Good evening Hitomi. How are you this evening?" Sesshoumaru replied respectively. Souta nodded his head to Sesshoumaru before walking in the main dining area and met up with his best friends, Shippo and Kohaku. Sesshoumaru nodded back and turned his attention to Grandpa Higurashi and Hitomi.

"I am well. Thank you for inviting us Sesshoumaru." Hitomi replied, taking hers and her father's coat and hung them in the large closet by the foyer.

"It's no problem. It's always great to have you here." Sesshoumaru said before leading them to where the other guests were situated. Welcomes came from the parents while the children bolted up from their perch on the floor and ran over to Hitomi. The woman laughed as the children continuously babbled to her. Every year, Hitomi would buy as many presents as she could and would go door-to-door and give them out. She would even buy more if she ran out to give them out at the children's hospitals and orphanages. She was known as Mrs. Claus during Christmas, while during Easter she was known as the Easter Bunny's Helper. On that day, she would invite the neighborhood kids and organized Easter events for them, including painting an Easter egg and the all-famous Easter Egg Hunt. Other than those days, she was known for her extremely delicious chocolate-chip cookies.

Sesshoumaru and the other guests smiled at the scene as Hitomi took the children to the couch, which Kouga and Ayame willingly got off of, and started her Christmas story session. A few of Sesshoumaru's business partners and employees sat down with the children to listen to Hitomi's melodic voice.

A few minutes were spent in a comforting silence among the occupants in the mansion, the only sounds were the soft classical Christmas music and Hitomi's story-telling.

Sesshoumaru smiled at what was going to happen tonight. _I'm gonna see her again. And this time I won't lose her ever again. I will marry her and make sure she never leaves me. I want her to be happy with me_, he thought to himself as he pulled out a small leather box from his pocket. He flipped the lid open and stared at the 14k gold ring. The band was made of gold but the jewel was a real diamond with 2 sapphires on each side of the precious stone.

The comforting atmosphere was broken when Jaken, the main servant in Sesshoumaru's home, bolted in the room, panting and gasping. Jaken ran for the remote and flipped the channel to the news.

"What is the meaning of this, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked with a frown. Never did Jaken _ever_ run in his life, or at least while he was in Sesshoumaru's service.

"I think you should see this, my lord." Jaken replied with as much respect for his lord and move to the side for the other guests to see.

"Kagome Higurashi Taisho, a local Japanese woman, and her 3-month-year-old son, Kyo Taisho, was thrown off-cliff as her car collided with a truck that was loaded with 300 logs. Her 2006 Honda Civic Sedan had been recovered and Paramedics are now collecting the bodies and sending it to Tokyo General Hospital. It's such a tragedy, especially on a day such as this. This is Mayu Jana reporting live from this scene, back to you guys at the studio." The reporter, Ms. Jana, said on the microphone before the station changed back to the studio. The last images seen were of Kagome's pale body and a baby who looked like the exact replica of Sesshoumaru, only younger.

The people in the room were dead silent. Sesshoumaru stared at the Plasma TV in shock, still trying to recover from the news. Hitomi burst into tears while Souta comforted her. The Higurashis were devastated that their baby girl as dead. But they were also shocked that they had a grandson/great-grandson/nephew. Sesshoumaru dropped himself on the couch.

No words described what he felt. _Pain, anger, hatred, sadness, loneliness, devastation._ He had a son, who looked exactly like him. "Kyo … Kagome …" Sesshoumaru whispered. Tears welled up in his eyes before he roared for the lost of his loved ones.

Every citizen in Tokyo was sad to hear the famous Sesshoumaru Taisho roar in anguish for his mate and beloved son.

A month passed by since the incident. Sesshoumaru stood in front of graves. He held two bouquets; one full of roses, the other full of lilies. He turned to the grave to his right, placing the bouquet of lilies on it. He then turned to the grave to his left and placed the bouquet of roses on it. He then knelt down and stared at them.

The grave on his left read, "Here lies Kagome Higurashi Taisho. Beloved mother and wife. January 16, 1984 to January 28, 2006." The grave on his right read, "Kyo Taisho. Beloved son. November 1, 2005 to January 28, 2006."

Sesshoumaru felt the stream of tears coursing down his face as he stared at Kagome's grave. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and wiped the tears away before standing up.

Kagome's voice echoed through his mind. She had told him once that, "Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. I will always love you Sesshoumaru. Never forget that."

Sesshoumaru smiled and opened his eyes. His smiling face turned into a shocked one as he spun towards his left. There stood Kagome, in all her glory, smiling at him.

"Kagome …" Sesshoumaru whispered, as he stared wide-eyed at her.

"I love you Sesshoumaru. Never forget that." Kagome said as she kissed his lips. And with those words said, Kagome disappeared with a smile.

Sesshoumaru smiled once again before replying, "I love you too, Kagome. Never forget _that_."


End file.
